With All My Hearts
by MaiWad
Summary: Rose Tyler is trapped in a parallel universe... or is she? The Doctor has the opportunity to bring his old companion back to his universe. But is The Doctor prepared to take the risk of the universe collapsing at their feet?
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**A/N: New story. I wasn't expecting this to be done today, but here we have it! So yeah, my first time publishing a Doctor Who fanfic. This story is set to have ten chapters (though it could be cut down to less, or increased, I'm not 100% sure just yet.) I hope you enjoy it. **

Christmas Eve had been quite the eventful day.

A bride had disappeared half way down the aisle, the groom had betrayed her for the sake of a big red spider, and the Thames had been drained.

When evening came, though, a mysterious man in his blue box had swooped in and saved everybody. Not for the sake of heroism, but purely because he had the courage and the strength to put an end to what was wrong. In the end, however, it was his companion who helped to save the day. She was the one who told the man to stop; that enough was enough. They had survived, celebrated and now was the time that they had to go their separate ways.

In the midst of a street bedded with snow, the bride stood in front of the mysterious skinny man and his extraordinary blue box. "Am I ever gonna see you again?" asked the bride. Deep inside, she already knew the answer.

This was their goodbye.

"If I'm lucky," replied the man.

"Just... promise me one thing. Find someone."

"I don't need anyone," the Doctor said.

Not only did he want to convince the bride, but he was determined to convince himself that he was better off alone. Of course he missed the company, but considering what had happened to Rose, he didn't want anybody else to get hurt. Or worse.

Also, he couldn't bear to replace her. Nothing compared to the connection he had with the blonde, intelligent girl he had travelled with.

"Yes, you do," pushed the bride, because this was the lovely, yet plucky Donna Noble. She would never back down until she got things her way. "Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you."

"Yeah," The Doctor paused, then put on a brighter expression. "Thanks then, Donna - good luck - and just... be magnificent.

"I think I will, yeah," agreed Donna, displaying that little spark of self-confidence that she had discovered during their adventure that day.

With a farewell nod and a smile, the Doctor retreated back into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Donna called him back.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door with an expression of mock exasperation on his face. "Oh, what is it now?"

"That friend of yours, what was her name?"

A solemn look instantly washed over the Doctor's face. He felt a lump in his throat at the very thought of the girl he lost, not so long ago. "Her name was Rose," he said.

With that- knowing that he was seconds away from shedding a tear- he closed the TARDIS door and headed towards the console.

He flicked a few switches, though he lacked the enthusiasm he usually had when he was headed towards the wonderful mysteries of the universe. Instead, the mourning look remained on his face. He may have been alone in his time machine, but he was still desperate to remain emotionally stable.

Rose was gone. He still could not bring himself to believe it, or accept the fact that he was never going to see her again. She was trapped in another universe and for once, the Doctor could not swoop in and save her. The universes were sealed and if the Doctor even dared to attempt to reopen the breach, the two universes would collapse entirely.

"You miss her, don't you?" A voice intruded the Doctor's thoughts.

He recognized it instantly. He turned his head to see the girl who had haunted him ever since they had been separated.

And yet, it was not her. She was merely a ghostly image— a hologram. A voice Interface that was linked into the TARDIS, that appeared every so often to remind the old, lonely man just how old and lonely he was. After a mere glance, he could not bear to look at her for any longer.

She had the same blonde, shoulder length hair. The same light blue hoodie and trousers that she was wearing when she had vanished. It sounded like her, it looked like her, and it acted like her. Yet it was not her. And that drove the Doctor insane.

"Do you ever leave me alone?" he snapped. His words were spiteful.

Feeling the tears coming, he clutched at his hair, burying his between his hands.

"Don't you think that the mourning period is over?" she sighed, frustrated. She sat herself down on the raggedy, pale-brown chair next to her, "I'm tired of the sulking. You should go out and have adventures again. Like the good old days. It's what Rose would have wanted."

The Doctor yelled in torment down at his knees. He pointed his finger accusingly at the ghost in front of him, his nostrils flaring and his eyes wide. "You, little madam, are not even real. I will not take orders from you."

"True," nodded the Interface. She glanced up at the ceiling, and tapped her fingers against the chair in thought, "but then again, I am. I'm a rough combination between the very real TARDIS, the very real Rose Tyler and your very real and antagonizing thoughts. So that must mean, subconsciously, you want me here."

"Well that's where you're wrong. I don't want you here at all. I want to be alone, thank you very much."

The Interface stood, wiped the dust off her jeans, and rolled her neck back with a groan. "Fine," she said with a sigh. She began to walk away from the Doctor, looking over her shoulder and keeping eye contact with him. "Guess that means you don't want to hear the massive, mind-blowing big news, then," she teased.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow, almost curious as to what the playful Interface had to say. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's impossible," he retaliated.

"Impossible? No. You'd say that it's impossible, but in fact, it is one hundred percent feasible."

"Go on then," encouraged The Doctor. He folded his arms, leaning sideways on the console, "enlighten me."

The Interface beamed, excitement brewing inside of her. "Say there was an opportunity to bring Rose back. You'd do anything, wouldn't you?"

"Anything at all," nodded the Doctor. "but it's impossible."

Interface Rose's smile shone was bright. "That's where you're wrong. In fact, there is a tiny little gap in the midst of the breach," the Interface squinted her eyes and made a half-inch gap between her thumb and forefinger to emphasize the size of the opening, "The tiniest little space is still open. It gives you the opportunity to fly the TARDIS straight through," the Interface made a whoosh sound effect, "grab Rose Tyler and fly back out again. You'd be back in time for tea."

"If this is a wind-up-"

"Nope!" beamed the Interface. "I swear on Rose Tyler's life."

All of a sudden, the realization dawned on the Doctor. Was this really happening? Was there a chance for him to be reunited with Rose?

He was completely at a loss for words. A hopeful look softened his features. His cold, hard memories of being so lost and alone were demolished as the blissful memories of travelling with Rose replaced them.

The Interface was delighted at the sight of the cheerful Doctor. "Better hurry though," she pressed, "the rift closes in approximately—" She checked her watch, "twenty-eight seconds."

The happiness faded from the Doctor's face and was replaced with a look of determination. He staggered around the console breathlessly. There, he stumbled over his own feet to flick the switches and press the buttons that would change everything. He hadn't been this excited in an extremely long time.

Once he was reunited with his Rose, every day would be an adventure again.

"Fifteen seconds," urged the Interface.

She refused to lose faith in the astonishing man. With this amount of determination, she did not doubt for a second that he would ever fail to save the one he loved.

The TARDIS smashed into the void; into the alternate universe as the machine squealed in agony. She knew that she did not belong and that her being there was wrong, but the Doctor ignored her. It was too late to give up now.

Frantic, the Time Lord tripped over his own feet as the TARDIS threw him across the room.

Being merely a ghostly projected image, the Interface remained on the seat as it glided along the floor. She gazed down at her watch. "Ten seconds," she reminded him.

"Locking on," announced the Doctor, his voice full of pride. He tapped on his keyboard, flicked the odd switch or two, before finally pulling out the classic timeworn hammer and attacking the console to steady its rhythm. "COME ON, YOU BEAUTAY!" he cried.

An intense, blinding flash of light appeared in the TARDIS, forcing the Doctor to shield his eyes with his arm.

When the light faded, and the Doctor's eyes adjusting back to normal, he noticed that the Interface had disappeared. In her place, there stood a blonde, her back turned. A _real_ person. Not an illusion, not an interface. The one girl the Doctor would have given his right arm to be reunited with.

And she was standing right in front of him.

"Rose," he uttered, breathless. He couldn't believe that he was addressing her. The _real_ her. The whole scenario was one that had only occurred in his fantasies.

The blonde hair tossed, and her face was revealed. The very sight of her made the Time Lord's hearts melt. Her brown eyes displayed confusion and disorientation, but the second she locked eyes with the Doctor, her eyes widened in shock.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"It's me," he said, "It's really me. I'm here."

Seconds passed as they just stared at each other in bewilderment. Neither could fit together what was happening, nor think of what to say.

"How long since…?" The Doctor began.

"Six months," replied Rose, "a bloody long six months, too."

The Doctor laughed. "You—You look well."

Rose couldn't contain her laughter at the Doctor's attempt of small-talk. "Look at you. You're exactly the same."

"And you're…" The Doctor briefly examined her. She was wearing a dark pink t-shirt, a denim jacket, jeans and brown boots, "Well, you look wonderful."

Without another word, she ran into the Doctor's arms, and they embraced each other. The Doctor lifted her up, holding onto her for dear life.

Rose giggled amid a sob. She could feel tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

The Doctor may have been a grumpy old man who spent his time trying to prove that he was smarter than everybody else, but Rose Tyler was the girl who kept him young. The girl whom he showed to universe. The girl who was brave enough to keep on travelling, well aware of the dangers ahead.

Now everything was back to normal.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, as it should be.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Feedback is most welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

Once again, the TARDIS hummed in perfect rhythm as it calmed to its regular state.

The Doctor folded his arms as he took in the blonde girl in front of him. "Rose Tyler," he began, looking his former companion up and down, "Look at you. Right as rain; perfect as ever."

"Not so bad yourself," replied Rose. She was leaning against the console, gazing at the grungy scene that had remained unchanged since the last time that they were together. She tossed her hair back with a laugh. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know," begun the Time Lord, "Same old, same old. Travelling."

"On your own?"

The Doctor's eyes fell to the floor as he felt the guilt wash over him. Being Rose, she would without a doubt be jealous if the Doctor told her the truth, "Just me," he lied.

Rose chuckled. "I can believe that," she said, sarcasm clear in her tone. "No use fibbing to me, when we've been apart for so long." She approached The Doctor and lifted his chin with her fingers. They made eye contact, and his eyes lit up. Rose's voice softened into a faint whisper, "We should be honest with each other," she reminded him.

They were inches apart from each other; their lips so close, yet so far from touching. Rose intertwined her fingers with the Doctor's. He could feel his whole body tingle. They stood there, silent, praying that this moment would last forever. Rose's lips curved into a smile. It must have been contagious, because the Doctor could not help but smile back at her. The pair of them were engrossed with one another; fascinated by their every feature. The Doctor gazed as Rose slowly fluttered her long eyelashes. He was captivated by the blonde human being.

Then a thought washed over him. "Your family," he said gravelly.

Rose was shaken out of her reverie. "My family?"

"Yes, your family."

"What about them?"

"I took you away from them," the Doctor slapped his forehead, "I'm so stupid. I need to take you back, right now."

The Doctor began to run around the console again. He flicked a few switches, roaring the TARDIS back into action.

"Hey!" Rose ran after the man who had been the cause of her pain for so long, "You don't need to do this."

"I took you away from your mother. She's going to go mad."

"You don't understand-"

"Now, if I travel back- though these time-locks take a _colossal_ amount of power- I can get in sync with the rift. Then, I'll have a few seconds to send you back. It'll be like this never happened."

"Doctor!" snapped Rose.

Confused, the Doctor whipped around. "What?" he said.

Rose walked up to him, and placed her hand upon his. "My Mum's dead," she confessed.

Horror filled the Doctor's eyes. "What about your Dad, Parallel Pete?"

"I-It was a car accident," stuttered Rose, struggling to recall the horrifying event. She sniffed as her lips began to quiver, "We were all on the motorway. Then, this lorry came out of nowhere," a sob built up in her throat, "I barely made it. They said I was half-dead when they found me," she paused for a moment to choke out a sob,"For the past three months, I've been alone. Just living, day after day. Waiting for the end."

Before she could help herself, the tears began to fall.

Without an ounce of hesitation, the Doctor embraced her. He pulled her close to his body and stroked her hair with gentle care, promising her that everything was okay. "You have me now," he assured her, "You don't have to be alone."

"Everybody's gone," she sobbed into his chest, "Everybody I've ever loved is dead."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor said in a soothing voice, "I'm here for you, Rose."

There was no part of the Doctor that did not blame himself. He was the one who had abandoned the family in that parallel world. He had thought that it was for the best, but of course, the best option would have been keeping them safe somehow, rather than deserting them. The Doctor blinked his eyes regretfully at his stupidity. It was too late now.

A violent quake caused Rose to fall to the ground and the Doctor to stumble backwards. Weak, the old girl screamed in agony. She threw the pair of them around the room. Rose stumbled back onto her feet, only to be thrown forwards. Sparks flew from the rotor as the TARDIS spun wildly out of control.

"What are you doing?" screamed Rose, falling to the ground once more.

"It's not me," replied the Doctor. He stumbled over to the bars near the exit and grasped hold of them, "it's the TARDIS!"

"Well," Rose paused to balance herself as she held onto the console, "fix it then!"

The Doctor rushed over to the console. He pressed a few buttons and flicked a few switches, to no avail. He groaned in frustration, "It's no use. I can't stop it."

Out of hopelessness, Rose sighed as she awaited their fate. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"There's no way of knowing," said the Doctor. The anxiety of not knowing what lay ahead was clear in both his face and his voice, "signal's gone. Just hold on tight."

With that, the TARDIS quaked ferociously once more. They screamed as they held on for dear life onto the console. Rose screamed, the dizziness causing to get a rather funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. The Doctor yelled as his fingers ached from holding onto the bar so tightly for so long.

It stopped. The wobble of the TARDIS came to a sudden halt, thus causing the Time Lord and his companion to stagger backwards before both regained their balance.

Breathing rapidly, relieved, Rose was the first to speak. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out," the Doctor said. He headed towards the monitor, briefly skimmed it, then headed towards the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she called after him.

"Yeah. Oxygen levels adequate, atmosphere seems normal and no threat for miles. All there on the monitor."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and stepped out into the new world.

The sky was a bright shade of blue, the beautiful weather almost welcoming the two. The sun shone brightly, as though it was nothing but a regular July day. A scent of roses enhanced the atmosphere.

Ahead of them, lay a wonderful scene. The blue box had landed upon a scape of green grass, centered in the middle of a road. Detached, white brick houses with modern designs were spread on both sides of the road, each one of them complete with a patch of garden in front of them. The whole area was peaceful and undisturbed. Off in the distance, a bird was singing a melodic song.

"Earth, right?" asked Rose. "I'm not sure which Earth, exactly. Is it my old home? Oh, please let it be my old home."

"This is not your old Earth," the Doctor replied, "It's not Pete's world, either."

"But it is Earth, isn't it?"

Hesitant, the Doctor shook his head slightly. "This is not Earth," he said, "it's a replica of Earth. Somebody's looked at the Earth, and decided they wanted a whole planet just like it, but different."

"How is it different?"

"Artificial sun," the Doctor pointed to the sun above them, "Look at it. You don't need to squint. You can easily look directly at it."

"That's weird," said Rose, gazing up at the sky, "but how are we getting heat and light?"

"There is a hidden sun. Invisible, but it's in place in front of the artificial sun. The real sun can give us the heat and light nutrients. Its light is invisible to the naked eye."

"Incredible," breathed Rose.

Two mothers pushing prams appeared down the road caught Rose's eye. Their clothing was completely outdated; 50's frills with baby-blue bonnets, dresses and high heels.

Then she noticed that one of the mothers was holding an iPod in her free hand. One of them told a joke, resulting in the other to burst into laughter. They nudged each other in the side with their elbows as they continued to chuckle.

"Come on!" the Doctor called. He was halfway down the road and Rose had been in such a trance she had not noticed. She ran after him, laughing as he ushered her to hurry up.

"It's funny how, when a person travels with _you_, you stop noticing the little things," she said as she caught up with him. "You don't realize quite how much you miss things, like just having a relaxing stroll in the park."

"You had plenty of time to do that in Pete's world."

"I just haven't had anybody to share it with," a playful look in her eye, she took the Doctor's hand with a grin.

The Doctor smiled back. "Rose Tyler, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Hey, it's been six months," she said. "What's wrong with a relaxing stroll on Planet… what's this place called?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't be surprised if it was called Earth 2.0, though."

"Creative," noted Rose.

"That's what the universe is like, though. Some genius has an idea, and the bone-heads jump in and steal it to claim it as their own. Lifeforms just feeding off each other, 'til the end. Typical."

"What ever happened to originality?"

"People have been stealing ideas since the beginning of time. You think that beans on toast was a human creation? Pfft, try the Adipose Third Legion."

"The what?"

"Poor little Adipose. Hungry for something a little different than just broth. What do they give 'em? Toasted bread and baked beans. Phenomenal work. Shame that their spaceship was so cramped, though. All that wind afterwards, blegh."

"Where are all the cars?" Rose wondered aloud. She had learnt to not pay attention to the Doctor's ramblings. He spoke a hundred words per minute and it was difficult to process it all.

"Seems to me like a green world. Everybody's environmentally friendly. Actively doing something to save their planet, rather than just talking about it or signing petitions. Ah, it's wonderful!"

"How do people get around?"

"The old fashioned way, of course. Bikes. Walking. It's all very simple."

"It's beautiful."

The Doctor gave Rose a friendly nudge on the shoulder. "Now you're getting it," he grinned.

The pair wandered aimlessly until they reached the end of the road. Before them stood a rather out of place pub. It was hidden behind a range of willow trees and it was as if a grey cloud was forming over it. Its dark, aged paint-job distinguished it from its clean surroundings. The large name on top of it reading "The Green Acres" was missing the odd letter or so. A deserted car park was in front of it.

"That's unusual," stated the Doctor.

"It's a pub; they aren't always pristine."

"No," he said, "something's wrong."

It was as though his words had triggered the event.

Two men stumbled out of the decaying wooden door of the pub, drunkenly swinging their arms about. They were dressed in what looked like homeless apparel. One wore a red hat, while the other wore a grey one. Raging, they were yelling at each other. Curses and the most unspoken of words came out of their slobbering mouths. In the spur of the moment, they began to shove each other. Each shove became more violent than the last; until the one in the red knit hat fell to the floor.

He struggled to stand, as he quivered and shivered in fear. But before he could manage to get to his feet, the other man shot a bullet through his brain. Rose couldn't help but gasp. She covered her mouth with her hand.

The grey hat man's gloved hand shook aggressively, causing the gun to drop to the floor. He was quick to examine the area around him, yet he failed to spot the Doctor and Rose. Hesitating for the briefest moment, he ran off into the distance.

"No," Rose said. She readied herself to run, "he's not dying."

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, "there's nothing we can do."

"Yes, there is," argued Rose. Then, before the Doctor could reason with her, she hurried over to the pub.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Rose!" he called, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Fixing things!" she called back. "I can fix this!"

Bewildered by her words, the Doctor paused before chasing after ran towards her; his eyes still wary for danger. But before the Doctor could stop her, Rose knelt down beside the dead man.

Then, she did something that could be seen as a miracle. She placed her hands upon the man's bloody forehead. Her voice became lower as she uttered a few unrecognisable words.

She took her hands away. The bullet wound had vanished. The man's skin was repaired.

The man's eyes fluttered open. He stared up, shocked to see his healer. "You… saved me," his voice was shaky, and hoarse.

"That I did, sir," smiled Rose.

"What-What are you?"

"Just call me Rose," she helped the old man to his feet. It took a few moments for him to regain his balance, "Okay?"

"I was dead. I died."

"And now you're alive. A thank you will do."

"Th-Thank you."

Rose gave him another smile. She then picked up the gun, turned, and extended it towards the Doctor. "I'm sure you'll be able to dispose of this, won't you, Doctor?"

He did not take the gun. Every inch of the Doctor's face was drowning in disapproval. "What the hell was that?" he hissed so quietly that only Rose could hear.

"Just a little something we've been working on back in my world," she stated, a sharp bitter vibe coming from her words. She extended her hand, slowly reaching out for the Doctor's face, "you'd be surprised by the magic sensations of… touch."

The Doctor flinched before she could touch him.

"What's the matter?" asked Rose.

"You can't control life and death, Rose," he said. He turned around and stalked away from her, "I thought I'd taught you better than this."

**A/N: Again, thank you for taking your time to read this. Feedback is very much appreciated. Have a lovely day/night!**

**Update: I accidentally made this chapter one of my OUAT chapters. I was absolutely knackered when I was updating it, so that's the reason. It's fixed now :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Of Night

The night in this world differed from the planet it mimicked. Though the sky was dark and one's breath was visible in the cold night air, there was no moon. Instead, patterns of artificial stars sparkled in the evening sky. Their beams of light completed the tranquility of the street with a fairytale feel. Streetlights that dotted the odd corner were replicas of early '20s models from the original Earth. They were of a rectangular shape and appeared to be rusting. Despite this, the light inside was purely electronic. Each emitted a warm glow; though they were purely for decoration as the mass of stars spanned so vastly up above that they lighted the entire area.

A fountain, centered in the middle of the road, was illuminated in the light. It was a freshly painted white and had four spouts that drizzled the water in a curved fashion. The water that spouted from it deemed a dark blue, with hints of glittering purple. Dozens upon dozens of pennies lay in the pool of water beneath, each of them containing a wish that a hopeful soul had longed for.

Whether fate had taken notice of this action of tossing a coin into a magical fountain was left to one's own thoughts.

Upon the edge of the fountain sat the Doctor, grimly observing the stillness of his surroundings. His old, tired eyes that were concealed by his young, fresh face took in each little detail of the street. Beyond the supposed peace,there lay a dozen secrets; ones which the Time Lord desired to uncover. He swore to himself that he had to get to the bottom of things.

Rose Tyler's feet ached as she staggered up the street. She had been walking for so long that she had lost track of time altogether. Upon seeing the man she had been searching for, she sighed and headed towards him.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" she cried, gasping for breath.

"Busy," The Doctor replied, unapologetic. His eyes were looking at her, yet his mind was elsewhere. "Thinking."

"_Thinking?_" she scoffed. She reached him, putting her hands on her hips. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were glaring. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you'd abandoned me, until I saw that the TARDIS was still here. I searched there- no luck. So, I end up roaming the streets, asking people where the tall man in the brown suit is. No luck, again."

"You can't control life and death," he told her again.

"I did something good."

"You did something impossible."

"I did something that saved a man's life."

"Resurrection has its negative side. Some people are meant to stay dead."

"Oh, like who? Like my _family?_" She choked on the last word.

Knowing that he had struck a nerve, the Doctor's tone became sincere. "Rose…"

"Forget it," she snapped. "You're superior. The almighty last surviving Time Lord decides who lives and who dies."

"It was a fixed point, Rose. You know what happened when you tried to save your Dad."

"They were everything to me. Did they deserve to die? Does anybody deserve to die?"

The Doctor stood and embraced her.

Broken, she accepted the hug; allowing the emotion to pour out of her, and the tears to fall. The two stayed in each others arms for a while. They only broke apart when Rose's breathing became steady once again and she pulled away.

"There is nothing we can do to save your family," eased the Doctor. "Sometimes, we can't save everybody."

"I know," said Rose. Her voice still sounded broken and she was shaking ever so slightly, but she understood the words. Her denial faded and she accepted the truth.

"So long as you travel with me you have to understand that there are laws we have to abide to. The restoration of life is complicated and can lead to devastating consequences. Promise me that you will not resurrect anybody else."

Rose did not reply.

The Doctor shook her shoulders in urgency. "Rose?" he pressed.

"I won't," said Rose. "I promise."

"Good." He released his grip on her shoulders. "Now," his tone became noticeably more upbeat. "A replica of your home planet. Everything harmonious. Fashion and surroundings based upon a range of different points in time. No need to strive for perfection when you've got it right here. Everybody is treated equally. There is no government, as everybody agrees unanimously upon how the society lives. Happy days!" The Doctor clasped his hands together. "But there's one problem."

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's that?"

"Dial the police."

Rose arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just… do it," His voice was noticeably higher pitched than usual, in what Rose presumed was insistence.

With a sigh of defeat, Rose pulled out her phone and dialed nine-nine-nine. She placed the phone to her ear, and waited for a few seconds. It rung out.

"Nothing," she stated. "No answer. Maybe this planet's got a different number for emergencies. Like maybe 911, or some intergalactic number."

"I've circled the neighbourhood and I've asked the neighbours where I can find the nearest policeman. They said I'd have hard luck because the last station in the country shut down over five years ago."

"What about the criminals?"

"Exactly."

"What- do they just roam free? Like the guy with the gun?"

"Seems so," The Doctor sniffed. "But that, Rose Tyler, is our mystery. How can these people be so happy when there is such a lack of security?"

"Maybe they don't need security. Maybe that guy was just one of the very few criminals out there."

"Face the facts, Rose. In a world where everything is dull and boring, there must be a select few that cannot stand the lifelessness."

"What, like you, then?" she joked.

The Doctor flashed a hint of a smile. "Dangerous criminals roaming the streets freely and you're cracking jokes?"

"Like the good ole' days."

The Doctor's grin grew wider. "Take a look at the street," he said.

Rose's eyes left the Doctor's as she began to examine the street. "What about it?"

"It's empty," he said. "It's only about half past seven. It's a busy street and it's deserted. Cars are parked up beside each house. It's Saturday; you'd think people would be out at this time. All of the windows are partly open and the curtains are drawn. And it's completely silent. Not a hint of a whisper coming from any direction."

"So, there's a curfew. Question is- why?"

But the Doctor wasn't listening. Distracted, the Doctor took a few slow steps towards a house, painted a pale yellow. He watched the house, taking in every last detail. He somehow became drawn to the ground floor window. All of a sudden, the blinds began to sway ever so slightly. A pair of scared eyes appeared to peek outside. They disappeared a second later.

"People are scared," he said to both himself and his companion. "But what of?"

Then a ball of flames smashed into the pavement beside him. He fell sideways, to the ground. The noise caused his right ear to go deaf, leaving only a ringing noise in its place. He lay helpless in the rubble as he winced in pain from the impact. He had survived, though only barely, but his luck was weakening.

The Doctor gazed at the night sky. His eyes widened in fear. No, it couldn't be.

_"EX-TER-MIN-ATE."_

Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. She raced over to him, only to be knocked to the ground by the second explosion. The Doctor rushed over to her aid.

Another explosion. Boom.

He staggered, but he did not fall. Rose crawled herself towards him, and he helped her up. They ran for their lives, holding onto each other as tight as they could.

Two more blasts of flames.

Rose shrieked as she used her arm to shield her eyes. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" cried Rose.

"SAFETY," exclaimed the Doctor.

A line of bins were in sight, leading to a sheltered alleyway. One more explosion was close enough for Rose's left ear to begin to ring. She covered it while she began to sob in defeat. Her legs were weak. She couldn't make it.

Noticing her slowing, the Doctor pulled her arm in encouragement. "COME ON," he commanded.

They made it. Rose was sure that it was impossible- they had survived within an inch of their lives- but they made it.

They rushed behind the bins, down the alleyway and collapsed to the floor. There was silence for a few minutes, save for their heavy breathing.

_"CRI-MI-NAL LO-CAT-ED AT ONE-FOUR-FOUR BUR-LING-TON-STREET."_

_"EX-TER-MINATE. EX-TER-MIN-ATE."_

The monotonous voices faded into the distance.

"Daleks," whispered Rose, her restless eyes searching the floor as she gathered her thoughts. "That's-That's the Daleks."

"Yes," nodded The Doctor. His eyes gravely stared down. The ruthless machines were back; and they were as cold-blooded as ever. He had lost Rose the last time he had fought them, and was not prepared to lose her again. He wouldn't be able to cope if she was trapped in another universe; or even worse. No, he could not bare to even consider the possibilities.

"They're-They're dead. They're gone. They're supposed to be gone."

"I know."

Rose turned to look at him. "How many ships were out there?"

"At the least?" The Doctor gave her a solemn look. "Thousands."

"What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. Except pray to our respective Gods that they don't find us."

"That's it? You want me to hope?" Rose sighed. Rage set in her eyes. "When has hoping ever got us anywhere, eh? When has hoping ever saved a life? When has hoping gotten us out of a dire situation like this?"

"Rose-"

"No, Doctor. You don't get to talk. You don't get to do anything. 'Cause we can't die here, alright? We can't die in an alleyway, just because you say we're out of options. Because we are not out of options. We are never out of options."

The Doctor attempted to hide the little smile forming upon his face.

"What?" snapped Rose.

"Where would I be without you?" he said.

"Probably dead. I've saved you plenty of times."

The Doctor nodded. "Daleks. Murdering any criminals roaming the streets at night. Or, if the criminals are located elsewhere, they track them down."

"And we're criminals now?"

"We were out past the curfew. Simple enough reason to be considered offenders."

"Since when do Daleks protect towns from criminals?"

"Perhaps the Daleks don't want to kill for the sake of killing Perhaps they just like to see people quiver in fear at the very sight of them."

"I don't get it. They're killers, not a police force.".

"They dominate planets. These people are their puppets. Instead of just killing at random, maybe they've found a way to enjoy their supremacy. They torture the people of this world into behaving themselves. Nobody asks questions; they just go with it. Because who would be prepared to face-off with one of those things?"

"I guess there hasn't been a handsome Time Lord in a suit to save them either," smiled Rose.

The Doctor weakened at the sight of the hope that lit in her eyes. She had faith in him and expected him to save the day, just like the good old days when he had nothing to lose. But losing Rose to the parallel universe had made him realise just how precious her life was. He couldn't risk losing her.

He had a few options. Leave and let the people of this world continue in suffering; risk losing Rose forever to the Daleks; or take Rose back to the world she was raised and then return to the artificial earth to save the day. Frankly, it was an easy decision.


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

The Doctor was sitting on the old pale-brown chair. It was a pointless decoration in the TARDIS, really. It provided very little to the feel of the room, yet it was a perfect place for the Doctor to sit and gather his thoughts.

Since the Doctor was too busy running around to sit down and think for a while, there usually would be no need for a place to sit as such. But for now, it was useful, as the Doctor was indeed in need of a quiet think, away from the brand new world, surrounded by his TARDIS/ in his TARDIS.

"Something's wrong," a voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.

The Doctor's head snapped up, expecting Rose to stand behind him. Instead, he was surprised to see that it was her ghostly double. "I thought you'd gone," he said. His words were a statement and expressed no joy for her appearance.

"Evidently not," said the Interface. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "You know that something's wrong. It's staring you in the face."

The Doctor sighed. He stood up off the chair, and began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey!" Interface Rose called back, "Don't walk away from me."

"I've had enough of this."

The Interface disappeared from the spot where she had previously stood and instantly reappeared between the Doctor and the TARDIS doors. "You walk out those doors, and you've got yourself a very angry Interface."

"What are you going to do? Make ghostly noises until I wet my pants?"

"No. This."

Sparks exploded left, right and center. A sudden quake from the ground caused the Doctor to stagger backwards. A fire combusted from the rotor. It danced in the air until it faded into smoke.

The TARDIS only settled down after a few seconds.

"What the hell did you just do to my TARDIS?" yelled the Doctor.

The Interface scoffed. She wiped her palm against her forehead and shook her head in amusement, almost laughing at his foolishness. "I am part of the TARDIS, remember? And I can do much worse. I can send us away -somewhere far across the universe- until you stop acting like an idiot and just listen to me."

A combination of fear and bewilderment crossed Doctor's features. "Wow," his voice was high-pitched out of bewilderment , so he coughed to clear his throat, "that was- that was quite daring of you."

Guilt washed over the Interface's face. "Okay, I'm sorry," she apologized. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'd just like you to listen to me. I may be a combination of the real Rose Tyler, the TARDIS and your inner, oh-so-mysterious thoughts, but you've got to understand that I am here for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"You could say that I'm your conscience. Your guardian angel; giving you a sense of direction of what's right and wrong. But I wouldn't consider myself any of those."

"What would you consider yourself as?"

"A lost soul," she said nonchalantly. The Interface chuckled to herself at how dramatic it sounded, then sighed with a smile, "I'm here to protect you. I know you don't care about me. You're too focused on the real Rose Tyler. I guess it's just that gut feeling that I'm not real enough for you," the Interface looked down sadly. She bit her lip, and her smile faltered, "I know I'm not real. But… I feel things. Jealousy. Hurt. Pain. It kills me that you look at me like I'm dirt."

The Doctor was also looking down at the ground. Perhaps he had been treating the Interface a little too harshly. He supposed that the whole reason he was so cold towards her was due to the fact that her presence was distracting, to say the had thought that the ghost had been a form of a memory, haunting him by appearing to him in the form of the girl he loved. Yet when he was reunited with the actual Rose, she had not gone away.

Of course, he had believed that the Interface was gone for good, since her task of bringing the pair of them back together was fulfilled, but the Doctor had never considered that she had emotions. She may have had the appearance of Rose Tyler, but he had assumed that that was the only thing she had carried on from the girl.

The Interface could feel- and all the Doctor had been doing was rejecting her.

"I'm… sorry," was all the Doctor could think to say. There was no way that he could make up for all the hurt that he had caused her. Even a thousand apologies could not make up for the guilt-ridden feeling that was making his heart ache.

At first, the Interface tried to blink away the emotion, but finally her defeat was revealed when her eyes closed tightly and tears fell down her face. She may have not been Rose, but she looked like her. And she looked exactly the same when she cried.

The Doctor resisted the urge to reach out to hug her. To their misfortune, it was impossible, since holograms were not physical beings and therefore could not touch others. There was no way to comfort her. All the Time Lord could do was just stand there helplessly, and watch her cry.

Outside, the nearing of footsteps urged the Interface to back away in fear. She passed through the Doctor without effort. He turned to her to see that she was hyperventilating. Her wide eyes were watching the door.

"What's wrong? What is it?" asked the Doctor.

The person outside fiddled with the locked door.

"Don't trust those you have only just met," the Interface breathed, "Trust only those you know."

The door swung open. It startled the Doctor and by instinct his attention turned to it. Upon the sight of the person, the Doctor exhaled.

"Rose," he said, relieved.

Puzzled, Rose arched an eyebrow. "You were expecting somebody else?" she questioned.

"No, no. It's just… How did you get in?"

"Key," Rose lifted the golden key the Doctor had given to her long ago and showed it to him.

The Doctor scratched his head. "Ah," he said. "Remind me- when did I give you that key?"

"Ages ago. Slitheen in Downing Street."

"Right, right. Now I remember. And you've kept it on you ever since?"

Rose paused for a moment before replying. "Yeah."

"Even though we've been separated in different universes, you still kept it in your pocket?"

"I guess I kept it as a souvenir, of sorts. It was like carrying a part of you with me."

"Okay," the Doctor nodded. However, he was still doubtful and was not emotionally affected by the sentimental reason she had given, "That's logical, but there's one problem."

For the briefest second, a flash of concern twinkled in Rose's eyes. "There is?"

The Doctor approached her slowly. His movement was cautious. He never broke eye contact with her. His voice became a whisper, "I changed the locks when you were gone."

"I broke in," Rose replied immediately. A nervous laugh trapped in her throat came out, "I learned a thing or two while you were away."

"Resurrection and lock picking? That's a bizarre combination."

Rose backed away ever so slightly. Her cheeks were flushed and she avoided looking at the man before her. His eyes did not leave hers, though.

"Plus," the Doctor continued, "Nothing could break in through that door."

Rose attempted to steady her shaky breathing, but it only led to deeper and slower breaths. Her jaw clenched and she could feel the anxiety bubbling up inside of her.

"At least," the Doctor persisted, "Nothing human."

Her palms began to sweat. She hid her shaking hands behind her back.

"There's something you're not telling me," acknowledged the Doctor.

A blaze of anger washed over Rose. Her tearful eyes left the floor, only to glare at the man before her. She clenched her fist with one hand, and with the other, she pulled out a pistol. She aimed it at the Doctor, her shaking finger hovering over the trigger, "I didn't want it to come to this," she said through gritted teeth, "But you've left me no choice."

All the Doctor did was stare. He was not afraid. He was once in his life, he hoped that he would be wrong. "You're not her."

"We could have been happy again. Me and you; travelling through time and space, without a care in the world. But you had to go and figure it out, didn't you?"

Fury ran through the Doctor's veins. "What have you done with Rose?"

"I haven't done anything. I am her," she assured him, "Hands on your head."

The Doctor obeyed her. "No, you're not," he said, voice on the brink of breaking, "Rose wouldn't do this."

Rose's finger resettled on the trigger. "I've waited years to be reunited with you. Ever since you abandoned me."

"Abandoned you?"

"You sent me back home, so you could defeat the Daleks. Left me with a lifeless TARDIS, and a stupid, stupid family. But I was clever. I absorbed the time vortex. I can bring life and death. I used it to my advantage."

"You're the Bad Wolf," exhaled the Doctor.

"What's the use of being good, anyway? Being bad's way more fun."

"You lied about your family's death, didn't you? The whole car crash on Pete's world is a lie."

"A clever lie, for sympathy points. I know you're not the same Doctor from my universe; I can tell. I've researched the possibilities of alternate realities and I understand that it is possible. I know you have your own Rose and that you may have lost her along the way, but I know that you and the man who deserted me are the exact same person."

"The man who abandoned you- that wasn't me. In my universe, you came back and saved me. You saved Jack, too. I would have died if it wasn't for you."

Rose hesitated for a moment. Her eyes softened and she began to lower her gun, but quickly the rage in her eyes returned, the gun returning to aim at the Doctor's forehead, "You said you'd come back," her words were forceful, but hinted at other emotions, "You promised."

"Because you didn't go back to save him, that version of me died that day. He was exterminated by the very machines that are causing mayhem on this planet. Together, we can defeat them in his name."

"He deserved to die!" exclaimed Rose.

"Lower the gun, Rose," the Doctor's voice was firm but convincing, "Judging by your research that I can regenerate when killed, you know that simple bullets like those won't kill me. Neither will your power."

"No, but the gun will give me a head start," Rose was practically squeezing the trigger.

"Head start for what?"

Rose approached him at a steady pace. Her gun did not leave the target. "Back up," she said.

The Doctor did as he was told. Every small step she took forwards, he took another back.

"Stop," she ordered.

The Doctor did. Easing her footing with caution, Rose slipped to the Doctor's right. She walked back a few steps, until she was standing directly behind him. Her aim was as steady as ever, "Don't turn around."

The Doctor was motionless.

"Leave," said Rose.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she retaliated.

"I don't understand why you're doing this."

"You deceive people, Time Lord. You swan around, thinking you're the most incredible man in the universe. Guess what? You are nothing compared to the power I have."

"Your power is wrong."

"It's not wrong. It's what makes me superior to you."

"No human can have the power of the vortex. It drives you insane."

The Doctor tried to turn towards her, but she clicked the gun again.

"I'm not insane," a cackle of mockery that had grown in her throat was released as she spoke, "I am magnificent. I have the power to restore the lives of those I have lost and slaughter those in my path."

"It's killing you, Rose," pressed the Doctor, "I can remove it. I can still save you."

"I don't need saving. I'm not the victim this time. You are." she walked closer to the Doctor, "Go."

The Doctor did not move.

She pressed the muzzle of the gun against his skull. "Go," she repeated.

Although he was still hesitant, he could not risk regenerating in this situation. The process would take a long time, giving Rose the opportunity to cause chaos. Whatever her plan was, it wasn't good. The only option was to leave. He made his way towards the door.

"Smart choice, Doc," grinned Rose. The insanity was clear in her mad, glaring eyes, "Don't come looking for me, alright? I'll come and find you when I need you."

"I gave you a chance," the Doctor said. He opened the TARDIS door, "you should have taken it."

The Doctor left his time machine, closing the door behind him. He backed away from it, onto the road behind him and stared at it, helpless. When the TARDIS revved up, he could have sworn that the machine was crying in pain, like it did not want to go with the mad girl piloting it.

The TARDIS faded away. There was nothing he could do. He was stranded with no TARDIS, no Rose Tyler and no plan B.

It was difficult to think of a plan when feelings of agony and betrayal clouded his mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Quite The Unexpected Alliance

Beyond the seemingly calm blue skies, above the still atmosphere, there were heartless, sinister fleets of machines dominating the world below.

Thousands of their spaceships hovered over the planet as, by day, they observed the replica of Earth. With vigilance, they ensured that everyone was living in harmony; that everybody followed the rules without protest.

But, of course, that was not the case. No matter how perfect a world claimed to be, not everybody was guaranteed to follow the rules. Each person had their own free will and nobody had the power to force them into behaving themselves.

That was where the machines came in. During the curfew, they appeared every night from the heavens, as the ones to rid the streets of offenders. But then again, what is justice without a fair trial?

Needless to say, it was much easier and more efficient to exterminate the criminals on the spot. The evidence would only further prove that they were guilty, after all. A trial would waste time.

The fear of being killed on the spot for stepping a toe out of line struck fear into the civilians' bones. Ever since the introduction of the machines thousands of years ago, the crime rate had dropped by an incredible amount.

But every night, the machines still came. Lying was a crime, and honesty was a difficult trait to live by. Sometimes people believed that they would never get caught for their offenses. Nevertheless, they always did. No matter where the offenders would hide, the machines would always find them.

The machines were once known as Daleks. Ruthless metal soldiers who longed to dominate the universe. The deal set by the leaders of the planet rewrote everything the machines ever were. When the Daleks invaded, the rulers promised that they could take control of the planet, so long as they agreed to a few terms. The Daleks and the humans would co-exist and the Daleks could cause destruction via helping the people get rid of what was considered unnecessary.

At this time, the replica of Earth was in chaos. Riots occurred mainly for the sake of attention and spite for the state the world was in. The government wanted a peaceful planet, but uprisings prevented this from ever becoming a reality. The people desired a peaceful planet, too. However, the government's idea of peace was completely different to theirs. The government cut down jobs, and wanted people slaving away in the sun for minimal pay. Most people were out of work and each penny they earned was only taken away as taxes.

The government struggled to control the screaming world. War broke out, and millions upon millions of civilians died in the name of their rights.

And then the Daleks came. They murdered all that was left of the world, sparing those enforcing the laws. The leaders salvaged a defenceless Dalek that had been destroyed by the military to manipulate a spark of hope that they had found within its machinery. Reprogramming it led this sole Dalek to lead the other Daleks into agreeing to the government's terms. The government used this advantage to reprogram the Daleks to protect their Earth; driving the machines to grow into their idea of goodwill.

Rose Tyler had her idea of goodwill. According to her, good was boring. Good was being on your best behaviour, while the bad guys had all the fun. In reality, good never won. The villains were the ones who cheated to win, whereas the so-called heroes had to follow the rules in order to succeed, only to ultimately fail. Being good was restricted, while being bad was unlimited.

Becoming the powerful Bad Wolf had changed her perspective on the universe for the better. She had realized how weak everybody was compared to the potential she had. She was much more than the Doctor would ever be.

The TARDIS cried in agony as the girl tortured her soul. The Bad Wolf used her power to control the time machine. Gazing down at the console, a blinding golden energy streamed from her eyes as she used her mind to operate the great blue box. Intense blazes of fire spread, circling the area. The screaming TARDIS was frail in comparison to the girl with the power to destroy and bring life.

Enjoying the torture and her triumph, a smirk began to grow on Rose's face. The smirk then evolved into a cackle. She laughed in the face of the time vortex, her merriment echoing in the vast room, mimicking the sound of pure victory. She had fooled the Doctor and she had stolen his time machine.

There was only one more thing she had to do.

With a final choke of pain, the TARDIS landed. Rose blinked a few times to clear the fading yellow light from her eyes. Exhausted from the massive amount of energy she had used, she eased her breath out through a slow exhale. She then brushed the dust from her pink t-shirt and jeans, in order to make a smarter impression when exiting the blue box. After smoothing her hair down with her fingers, she headed towards the door.

To the average civilian, the scene ahead of her would have been viewed as a nightmare converted into reality, but to her, it was exactly what she had been heading towards.

The opening of the creaking TARDIS door was the only sound, but the scene was far from deserted. The area was covered with hundreds of the machines. They each turned around to face the blue box, their eyestalks staring directly at Rose. Out of pure perplexity, none of them spoke first.

Before Rose spoke, she took in her surroundings. There were bronze walls with glossy spheres bulging from them, mirroring the design of those who piloted it. Across the room, behind the machines studying her, the main control panel surface had thousands of foreign buttons. Wires connected it to other parts of the ship. The selection of screens to her right displayed static. She had landed on a Dalek ship.

A Dalek shriek distracted her from the examination. "EX-TER-MIN-A-"

"Don't even _dare_ try to kill me unless you've got a death wish, sonny," she barked. Her words were so firm that the Daleks were startled back into silence. "Now," she began again, "Judging by the area of this ship and the lack of order or immediate execution, I'm assuming that this is the observation deck, am I correct?" The lasting silence gave her more room to talk. "You guys are responsible for finding the criminals down below and are one of the last fleets to actually execute the troublemakers. You are the minds behind the murder."

"HOW DID YOU GET PAST OUR DE-FEN-SES?" questioned a Dalek.

"It was simple enough," said Rose. For effect, she looked at her nails and blew at them nonchalantly, "But that's not the question you want to be asking. The question is why. Why did this chavvy, blonde teenage human bother to get past your defences?"

The Daleks remained silent.

"Maybe it's because she isn't some chavvy, blonde teenage human. Hell, maybe she isn't even human!"

The same Dalek who had previously almost shot Rose cried out again. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

Rose simply sighed. "Oh, for God's sake-" As the beam of blue light emerged from the Dalek's ray gun, Rose lifted her left hand. Her hand glowed gold and it deflected the ray.

Angered, Rose then aimed the palm of her other hand towards the Dalek. A superb yellow light gleamed from both hands. It projected onto the Dalek and the machine screamed in pain as it disintegrated. She aimed her hands towards another Dalek next to it and then another. They screeched as they, too, were reduced to dust. Rose did not relax her hands. Instead, she pointed them around the room. Each Dalek backed away in pure fear.

"I have the power to turn you all to dust- one by one. I could do it, and none of you could stop me," Rose grinned. At a slow pace, she walked closer to the machines. "I'm stronger than you all combined." she taunted.

The Daleks lowered their eyestalks to avoid eye contact with the girl ahead of them.

"I've defeated your kind before, and I'll do it again," said Rose. "Unless you help me."

Fearless, Rose then began to pace around the room. She circled around a few Daleks, casual and smiling. "You see, I need to get revenge on somebody. An enemy of yours, as well as mine. Somebody who deserves to suffer and die for what he has done. His name is the Doctor."

Every Dalek lifted their eyestalks, alert.

"So you recognize the name. You may have been brainwashed for all these years, but you'll never forget the name of your greatest enemy. You see, dear machines, he has committed a crime. He left me stranded, and promised to come back. He did not return. That's a lie, isn't it? Lying is not permitted on this world, so he must be punished. Death is a suitable penalty, but there's a catch here, I'm afraid. He's a Time Lord, therefore he cannot die. If I turned him to dust, he would return in the form of a new man. I have to kill him in a way that ensures he will not regenerate. Any takers?"

Silence was the response that Rose had dreaded.

"I'll kill all of you, if I have to."

There was no response.

Rose's cheeks became red with fury. She snatched the eyestalk of the Dalek she was nearest to, and forced it to look at her. "Listen, Dalek. I know Daleks value nothing but victory and their life. Tell me how to kill the Doctor or I will destroy you."

Seconds passed before the Dalek answered. "KILL-ING A TIME-LORD DUR-ING THEIR RE-GEN-ER-A-TION CY-CLE KILLS THEM PER-MAN-ENT-LY."

A sick smile grew on Rose's face. "Thank you," she said, "Your help is much appreciated." She released her grip on the eyestalk and strode towards the TARDIS. She stopped outside the doorway, and turned towards the Daleks again, much like she had done when she first entered. "You were once feared across the universe and I can help you become that again. Instead of protecting this stupid planet from criminals, why don't you invade it again? Cause havoc and mayhem, for the sake of triumph. Help me kill the Doctor. Become the ruthless Daleks again, and I can lead you into victory," Rose beamed in excitement, "What d'ya say, Daleks?"

**A/N: Apologies for the late update. School's started again, so I can only really write on weekends. Feedback is most welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mistakes

His blood boiling, the Doctor marched down the street. A yell forming in his throat, he pushed a line of wheelie bins to the floor, one by one, then kicked the recycle bins over. He stopped mid-step to scratch his big, spiky hair and freed his yell of frustration.

Glaring up at the sky, he slowly dragged his hands down his face. He exhaled a long breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

"I'm going to say it," a voice behind him said.

Recognizing it, he turned towards the source. "Don't say it."

"I told you so."

Another yell emerged from the Doctor's throat. It was so powerful that it made his throat hoarse.

With a sad sigh, the Interface stood in front of him with an apologetic look on her face. Her ghostly fingers reached out to stroke his face, but instead feeling her touch, he felt nothing. She looked almost heartbroken as the transparent fingers slipped through his skin. It was as though she had forgotten she was merely an image. She shook her head to prevent the disappointment from distracting her from their current situation.

"Oh, Doctor," she said, "If only you listened to my warning."

"That warning was rubbish. You did nothing to help me."

"Your feelings for Rose clouded your common sense. You knew something was wrong all along. You just chose to ignore it."

"I thought I had her back. I was... would have been so happy. What does the universe have against me being happy?"

"Doctor, the universe has better things to do than worry about your feelings."

"How come I always lose everything I love?" There were fresh tears in his eyes in the Doctor's eyes and his bottom lip quivered as he spoke. He glared at the Interface accusingly, as though she were the one to blame for all the loss in his life. "Huh? What have I ever done to deserve all this?"

Before she uttered the words, a guilt filled, regretful look washed over the Interface. "Do you really need me to answer that question?"

Rage overcame the Doctor. "How dare you!" He approached her imposingly. "You're the one who dragged me into this mess. You gave me hope. For what, eh? Just to watch me suffer?"

The Interface stood her ground. "I saw a gap in the void - an opportunity. What I did not take into account was the possibility for another parallel universe to stand in your path. Success was not guaranteed."

"If success was not guaranteed, why did you give me false hope in the first place?"

"BECAUSE I BELIEVED IN YOU!" the Interface yelled.

The Doctor's following shocked silence gave the Interface the opportunity to catch her breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "You perform miracles every day. But ever since you lost her, that grin on your stupid, big face hasn't been the same. So I decided to take the gamble. God, you should've seen the look on your face when I told you she could be brought back. It was like her name was a beacon of light in the shadows you were lost in. If you had failed, well, I can deal with your anger towards me, but I couldn't bear to see your grief."

The Doctor looked away. His anger stemmed from his self-loathing for ignoring the fact that he knew the Interface wasn't to blame.

"I'm a part of you- a part of your subconscious. I'm telling you what you need to hear," the words tumbled out quickly before the Doctor could interrupt, "You thought you had Rose, and then you lost her again and for that, I am so, so sorry. But right now, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Stop mourning the loss of a loved one who's fine and dandy in another reality. She's alive. That's all that matters. This Rose has gone insane due to her prolonged exposure to the Bad Wolf. You can still save her."

"She's not my Rose."

"Does she look like her? Does she sound like her? Minus the transparency, is she the same woman standing in front of you right now?"

Defeated, the Doctor nodded.

"Not all monsters are completely on the dark side. You can still save her. Remind her of the good old times, way back when. Be the good guy here. Do good, Doctor. If not for me, then for your Rose. Save the Bad Wolf in the name of Rose Tyler."

The Doctor looked at the Interface again. His features had softened, and his eyes were red and puffy. His feelings for Rose had gotten the better of him and he had ignored the fact that the universe remained in danger. Now that the wonderful illusion of Rose's return had faded, he was forced to face the harsh reality.

"It's all my fault," the Doctor said helplessly. "I was so blind."

"It's nobody's fault," the Interface assured him, "Daleks have been dominating the planet for years. People may be living their lives in fear, but they're still alive. This planet was never so peaceful. The people came to an agreement with the Daleks to protect their world and to get rid of the criminals. Why do the Daleks continue to follow these orders?"

"Reprogramming isn't as complicated as it seems, so long as you've got the right genius in charge at the time," said the Doctor.

"Deep inside, the Daleks have always been the ruthless machines we know them for. There's no way to rid such hatred from any soul. Rose knows this. She can take advantage of the situation and-"

"-seize the opportunity to use the Daleks for mass destruction," finished the Doctor. A look of horror had washed over his face. The Bad Wolf had allied with the most dangerous beings in the universe. "They'll destroy this planet and murder its civilians. All for the sake of making a point: the Bad Wolf victorious."

"She wants vengeance. She doesn't just want to kill you. Before she does, she will make you suffer. You'll be forced to watch millions suffer, without a plan or a way to fight back. Don't let her have that power over you."

Frantic, the Doctor looked at his watch. "The night shift isn't for another four and a half hours. That gives me some time to question some of the neighbours. Find out the scheme of the shifts; the positions of each spaceship,average length of the shifts and anything else that can help me out."

The Interface smiled.

"What?"

"It's nothing. It's just… It's good to see determination on that stupid face of yours again. The Doctor - the hero coming to save the day."

"I'm not a hero," the Doctor reminded her, "I'm far from it."

"You are to me," said the Interface. She folded her arms as though she was embarrassed by her declaration, though the sympathetic smile she gave the Doctor remained. "Men as heroic as you may try to live their lives as the good guys, but along the way, they are bound to make a few mistakes. So long as they are sorry for those mistakes, they are forgiven. Beyond your flaws and the memories you wish you could forget, Doctor, you're still a hero in my eyes."

"I'm…" The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it and closed it again. He reconsidered his words before speaking. "Thanks for all this. Thanks for, you know, sticking around."

The Interface's eyes glittered with joy. "It's my pleasure."

…

Issac Avenue was quite the calm street.

Of course, in that world a busy, eventful street was rare, seeing as order needed to be preserved.

Something seemed different about the calmness of this particular road, though.

At that current moment in time, all of the blinds were closed and all the doors were locked tight.

There were no strangers in this area. Everybody knew each other, at least by first name, and if someone were to knock on your door, you were expected to give them a warm hello and invite them in for a cup of tea. If you were to look out the window and you saw a person you did not recognize, fear would strike your bones. This person would not belong - they should not be here.

Come nightfall, trespassers from other worlds were to be executed on the spot. Communicating with them would result in a tragic fate for oneself, too.

It was because of this that, when the strange Time Lord wandered the street, everybody watched warily as he went on his way. They speculated his intentions and whether or not he meant harm. The people held their breaths with each step he took. They were terrified for their lives.

And then he knocked on a door. He stood in front of a pale blue bricked home. A mother and her two children hid silently in the upstairs bedroom, praying the alien would leave them alone. The mother hushed her youngest daughter, who was beginning to question what was happening. She didn't understand the dangers of civilization today like her elder brother and mother did.

She would understand one day how severe the punishments were for questioning such things.

The mother released a shaky breath when through a line of light in the blinds, she saw the man walk away.

The man went down to the rose-pink house next door, and rang the doorbell. A cheery chime echoed throughout the place. An elderly woman stood frozen in the hallway. She dared not move.

The Doctor opened the letter box, and spoke through it. "Hello? Is anybody in there? I'd just like a friendly chat."

Tears welled up in the woman's eyes. "Go away!" she barked. "Please! Just leave me alone."

The Doctor arched an eyebrow. "Is everything alright in there?"

"Leave me alone!" the terrified woman repeated. "I'm warning you." Hostile, she picked up her telephone and launched it at the door. It bounced off of it, and startled the Doctor. "Get off this planet, alien scum!"

"Hey, now!" called the Doctor, "I don't mean to frighten you. All I want to do is talk. I'm not going to hurt you."

The woman shuffled uncomfortably. "I don't trust you."

"I promise you I mean you no harm. My name's the Doctor. I'm here to defeat whatever's making you quiver so much at the appearance of a stranger."

The woman approached the door at a slow pace. With caution, she put the latch on the door, and opened it a little. She glared at the man before her. "This world has no need for doctors anymore; not since the surgical health kit update. Nobody gets sick."

"I'm not a medical doctor. I'm a man who helps people feel better in a different way. I scare the monsters away."

"The only monster here is you."

"And the Daleks, correct?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "The what?"

"You know… salt and pepper shakers with a toilet plunger and a whisk. Had a night shift last night to exterminate all criminals in sight."

"They're just doing their job."

"Yet you still fear them."

The woman flared her nostrils. "They get rid of criminals. It makes the world a better place."

"Sure, sometimes somebody may commit a crime, but what if it was a mistake? Does a mistake define a person?"

"Why does somebody deserve to live if they have taken another person's life?"

"There might not have been another choice. I'm not saying that they shouldn't be punished. A prison sentence is a decent penalty. It gives them time to think about what they've done. So long as you regret what you have done, I see no reason for someone to suffer through death as the result of a mistake."

Intrigued by the Doctor's argument, she opened the door and stood on her doorstep. Her arms were folded, defensively. "Crimes are unforgivable."

"Ma'am, do you believe that everybody that is accused of a crime is without a doubt guilty?"

The woman remained silent.

"You've seen how the supposed criminals have paid for their crime. Without trial. Right now, you would be considered guilty of communicating with an extraterrestrial. Your punishment?" The Doctor paused for effect,"Exterminate."

An instant flash of horror flew through the woman's eyes. "No… I'm not… I'm not a criminal. They can't kill me. They won't. This is your fault! I didn't mean—It was a mistake!"

"You finally understand," said the Doctor, "Do any of us deserve death for something as little and unfixable as this?"

"God save me. Oh, my. I'm dead. I'M DEAD."

"I can help you out if you answer a few questions."

"YOU!" she yelled. "This is all you! You had to show up, and force me into this situation. This isn't my fault!" She looked up at the sky, as though she was searching for the Daleks, "You hear that? IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S HIS FAULT! HE'S TO BLAME!"

"Public declaration of anger and disturbing neighbours. Another reason to eliminate you."

"You-" She held back her curses to prevent another crime to be added to the list, "…Pickles. You've gone and done it, Lorraine. Gone and got yourself killed."

"You need to help me, ma'am. Otherwise this world will go to hell tonight, and I won't be able to stop it."

"What are—What are you yammering on about now, huh, sonny? So, first you order my death, and now it's the bloomin' end of the bloomin' world!" She covered her mouth and let out a combination of a grunt and a scream, "I'm so dead. Deader than dead. I'm dead, buried and reincarnated."

Frustrated, the Doctor put his hands on the frail woman's shoulders. He shook her violently to fully grasp her attention. "Oi, ma'am. Listen to me for a minute. The Daleks are going to invade tonight and everybody you love will die as a result. Unless you do the right thing and help me out."

"Well, what have I got to lose?" the woman said unenthusiastically, "I'm dead anyway."


	7. Chapter 7: Wolf In Cheap Clothing

There were thousands of different rooms and compartments on the Dalek spaceship Rose had hijacked, but it was pointless to search them all as most were usually storage. She had scanned the other rooms via the layout blueprint projection for any possible threat. Thankfully, there were no other Daleks lurking about the ship as they were all present in the main control room, awaiting their next instruction. All brainwashing took was the power of persuasion from the right mind.

The only rooms that Rose was concerned about were the main control room and the room adjacent to it. The reason why this neighboring room was useful was because of the large pool of weapons in the center of the metal floor. She avidly searched the chest, pulling out guns of all shapes and sizes. Each one she lifted, she almost immediately put back down again, unsatisfied in one shape or form.

In the corner of her eye she saw the Dalek who was guarding the doorway. "For the Doctor's assassination, I need three things," she began. Her voice was boasting in declaration. "One: a monologue prepared before his demise. Two: a Dalek fleet prepared to give the whole atmosphere that extra kick of magnificence. And three: A flashy weapon to _destroy_ him with."

She searched around some more, until something remarkable caught her interest. Her eyes widened in pure admiration. "They say love at first sight doesn't exist," said Rose to herself. She lifted the enormous heavy, automatic rapid-fire rifle. She cocked it, and a drilling electronic pulse indicated it was fully loaded. Her smile grew wide. "But, baby, I'm falling for you."

She then imitated gunshots as she aimed the gun at different points in midair. Amused, she chuckled to herself. In a flash, a menacing look appeared in her eyes. She aimed the gun towards the Dalek. "Give me all your money," she mimicked in a deep voice. "I don' want no trouble." A sudden rage set on her face. "_GIVE ME YOUR MONEY._"

By instinct, the Dalek backed away in fear. This resulted in Rose to drop the act, and burst into laughter. "Your face!" she snickered as she pointed to the blank expression of the Daleks eyestalk. "No, no… I'm just kidding. I know Daleks don't carry cash."

Her cackling echoed throughout the room; the silence throughout the remainder of the spaceship able to hear the madness from miles away. Then, her emotions changed seamlessly from entertained to threatening. "It's funny how life works out," she stated. "Imagine a little girl. A bored little girl; tired of her boring job; boring boyfriend; boring old life. Then the magic man comes to take her away. He shows her wonderful things, beyond her wildest dreams. However, the universe isn't as wonderful as it seems. No, there are dangers. Like _you._" She pointed at the Dalek before her. "First time I met a Dalek, I was trapped behind a closed wall with it. It cried 'exterminate', and I thought I was dead. For some reason, it had mercy on me. Perhaps it foresaw the future and what I would become." She closed her eyes, deep in thought. "He left me down there. That stupid time-lord who still dares to call himself the Doctor. He does not heal wounds. He breaks hearts. He broke mine into a thousand pieces."

Rose's eyes began to well up, but she did not allow the tears to fall. She had to conceal the heartbreak in order to appear mighty to enact the revenge. Instead, the demonic light returned to her eyes and she glared at the Dalek with a sick grin. "I don't care about alternate realities, and whatnot. The Doctor abandoned me on that stupid planet. Civilizations will burn before I let him continue existing. He doesn't deserve my mercy. I _will_ kill him during his regeneration cycle, and I _will_ turn him to dust."

The Dalek's astounded silence pleased Rose. The fact that she- a supposedly average human- had the power to reduce a Dalek into muteness gave her a rush of delight in her torture. She approached it and stroked a hand against its eyestalk. "I like you, Dalek," she said. "In fact, I like you a lot. You actually listen to me- unlike the rest of them, who just follow my orders. You are somebody I can vent to. What's your name, Dalek?"

"DA-LEKS ARE NOT RE-QUI-RED TO HAVE NAMES."

"Pfft," Rose scoffed. "Not worthy of names? How do you identify yourselves? Pathetic Dalek race. You, my friend, are creditable of identification. I'll call you Trok."

"OUR LEA-DER IS RE-QUESTING YOUR PRES-ENCE."

"What's he after?"

"HE WOULD LIKE TO DIS-CUSS YOUR TERMS."

"Ah, he thinks he can negotiate. Well, my dear Trok. How wrong he is."

…

When Rose re-entered the main control room, she was amused to see a projection before her. A visualization of the command ship was before her; the Leader in the center of the screen, surrounded by his own Dalek guards. The Leader appeared to have once been a pure white but his formerly pristine shell was tattered and scratched until it was a metallic grey. A few of its baubles had been broken off, while its left speech light had completely smashed. The eyestalk hung off the side. This was a battleworn Dalek; a true warrior who knew the ins and outs of destruction.

"IDEN-TI-FY YOUR-SELF," it demanded in its rumbling low tone.

"I guess you could call me Rose Tyler," replied Rose. "But I prefer the formal 'Bad Wolf.' "

"YOU HAVE IN-TER-FIERED WITH OUR FLEET. COST OF THIS IS IMMEDIATE EX-TER-MIN-ATION."

"Alright, alright. Keep your shorts on, big guy. With my way of ruling, we'll all get what we want. The Doctor's death is sure to satisfy us all."

"YOU ARE NOT IN CHARGE OF MY FLEET," the Leader's voice warbled to the brink of insanity. "PAY FOR YOUR CRIME. EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE TRESPASSER."

Rose simply rolled her eyes. "This is what happens when you put idiots in power." She twisted her fingers around so they circled around her palm. A golden glow emerged from her fingertips, and she played with the dust between her hands. "I contain enough power to bring down this entire fleet. I'm not asking for your permission to take over this empire. I'm doing it; whether I do it by force or not. I turn Daleks to dust, dear Leader. Would you like me to demonstrate with you?"

The stunned silence returned. But this time, it did not hang in the air. It allowed to Leader to muster his words. "SUCH DE-TER-MIN-ATION. SUCH POT-ENT-IAL. YOU WOULD MAKE A GOOD DALEK."

The words were a bullet through Rose's stomach and they left a lasting wound of sheer pain. But Rose would not allow the gash bring her down. Instead, she dug her nails deep into her palms. She projected her hands towards the image. The golden glow emerged from her hands, and it passed through the projection. The Leader cried in agony as the energy transmitted through its body; dissolving its weakening shell into dust.

A scream of rage released from Rose's throat. Fury ate away at her. She glared at the Daleks around at her; who had long since backed away, terrified of her next move, and she cried; "I AM NOT A MACHINE." She took a breath before she continued. "I may be human with extraordinary powers. But that does not make me some emotionless drone that doesn't feel anything but the urge to kill. Yes, I'm going out of my way to kill the Doctor, but that does not make me inhumane. It is revenge, and he deserves everything he gets. If the Doctor's death results in any others, I will mourn them. I will be granted forgiveness, for they were not intentional. If anybody here gets in the way, they will pay the price, like leader boy over here. Am I clear?"

No response.

"AM I CLEAR?"

The Daleks replied two single words. "YES, LEA-DER."

The grin settled upon Rose's scheming face. "Good. Now, my fellow soldiers. Prepare the attack. I'm ready to have some fun."


	8. Chapter 8: Innocence Fading

The main difference between the cafés in this version of earth and the other was the fact that service was free. With the sole rule of each person having a single beverage and a limited amount of food at one given time, it gave the customers the option to nourish their hunger, without the worry of having a currency to give in payment. All that the café workers required was a brief smile and a thank you. Food and drink were a basic human right, so charging for something a little fancier than a glass of water and some rice and beans was considered unreasonable. People would spend their money on luxuries; not necessities. So long as you didn't take advantage of the freebies, to take so many things you did not need, you were welcome to take what you pleased.

Donations boxes present for charities were not forced, but instead silently encouraged if you had a few pennies spare. The generosity of the people of this world had been taught throughout the generations. Though in the unspoken revolution they had been cruel and bitter, the presence of goodwill and compassion remained in their bones.

Rather than aiming for developing modernism in the café, it deemed that the designers were targeting towards an old fashioned theme. Many thought that this was to remind the people of the better days of the world; before the war and the time the government turned against them. The oval tables situated equally apart around the room were darkened to enhance the faux weariness, along with the chairs and stools. The walls of the café were a mint green, engraved with spiral patterns. Murals of all range and sizes were displayed proud upon them. Beneath each painting there was a little picture of the artist, an information box and a signature. It gave the people the opportunity to admire what was viewed as true art as they enjoyed their nice cup of tea or coffee.

A captivating aroma of freshly baked cookies entranced the gluttonous customers; eager to consume their rich, gooey centre. Countless children often begged their mothers for just one more of their famous cookie. Despite the mother's initial rejection of how they had overeaten, a member of staff usually approached the crying child with a smile, handing them the biscuit. The worker would remind the mother how food equals happiness, the company's unwritten tagline, and the mother would shrug the situation off with a smile.

In spite of that he had not felt peckish as he entered the café, the sight of the wonderful selections of cakes had enticed the Doctor, and sent his senses tingling. He loaded his plate high with creamy buns and pastries, with a promise to the staff that the food would not go wasted. He had also gotten a banana milkshake to survey his sudden quench of thirst. On the other hand, the elderly woman who companioned him merely opted for a pot of tea and a plain doughnut.

The Doctor took a large bite of his chocolate éclair. He wiped the cream from his mouth with the back of his hand, and reveled as he chewed the delight. "So," he said, his mouth still full. He swallowed his cake with a gulp, then spoke again, "exactly how long have these Daleks dominated your planet?"

The elderly woman shifted uncomfortably. "Why am I even helping you?"

"Just answer the question, Lorraine. I'd appreciate your input greatly."

Lorraine rolled her head back in an eased circular motion. "Ever since I remember. Legends have been passed through generations on how it all began. The great civil war- the destruction of our people. But then the machines- the Daleks, as you call them- descended from the skies and peace was restored."

"And you believe that this world is peaceful?"

"I do."

The Doctor stared at her in disbelief. "The Daleks exterminate people on a nightly basis."

"Only people who have done wrong in our society," the elderly woman lifted her tea and took a sip. "Soon, the criminals will find sense not to commit a crime."

"You're at the top of their hit list now."

The cup rattled against the saucer in her shaking hand. She avoided his accusing eyes. "It's your fault, anyway," she said in a quieter tone. "You're the one who dragged me into this mess."

"You can still be saved, Lorraine. So long as you are willing to help me by giving me the information I need. I can stop the Daleks from killing you; from killing everybody."

"What of the criminals?"

"We can set up a network of authority. We can bring the police force back. In doing that, the criminals can have a fair trial before they reach their sentence."

"A sentence of death, of course."

"Oh, Lorraine, when will you learn?" the Doctor sighed. He twirled the curly straw of his milkshake around the glass. "Death is not the answer. So many have died already. Don't you think it's time for it all to stop?"

Lorraine challenged him with a long stare. "No."

Surprised, the Doctor analyzed her. He looked her up and down; taking in everything he could about the little old woman who had the nerve to test him. "This isn't just about civilization for you, is it? This is personal. Something tragic happened in your life that made you want to fight for justice until your dying day."

"I don't have to tell you anything," she snapped back.

"No, I can't force you to tell me. But it would be nice if I could understand why you are refusing to help me."

The silence ticked away while the minutes passed. Lorraine stared down at her lap and anxiou sly rubbed her palms together. She took a breath, and looked back at the man before her. "My son, Christian. He was walking home one night, alone. This man jumped him, and… oh, God…"

The Doctor reached out for her hand that lay on the table, but she pulled it back, rejecting his sympathy. Instead, she brought her hands to her face and began to sob into them.

"You don't have to do this," said the Doctor.

"I'm not feeble. It's difficult thinking about it. I can continue." Before she did, she pulled out a tissue from her grey handbag. Her breathing began to steady, though she was still visibly shaken. She wiped her bulging eyes and blew her nose. "They found his body the next morning. Oh, it was awful. No mother should ever have their child die before they do. My Christian could have had a wonderful long life, but it was cut short by that heartless… coldblooded…"

"I understand how hard it must be to think back to that horrible night. So, I take it that the killer was exterminated by the Daleks for his crime."

Another sob built up in Lorraine's throat. She shook her head.

The Doctor gave her a curious look. "He escaped?"

"I have no idea how he did it. It would take a genius to take the Daleks off course, in order for them to forget about his existence completely. Either he is not off this world, or he has been hiding somewhere the Daleks can't detect ever since."

"Only crimes committed by people of this world register to the Daleks, then."

"At least if the world ends, he'll suffer."

"Think of all the innocents that will suffer, though."

"I don't care." Following her words, Lorraine's wrinkled face radiated guilt, but she did not apologize. "You shouldn't be here. Extra-terrestrials are not welcome on this planet."

"It's a good job I am here, as I'm the only person that can prevent this earth from crumbling at the hands of the Daleks. Don't you have anything worth fighting for?"

"I have no one I care for. Christian's death made me who I am."

"Afraid? Anxious?"

Fury setting upon her face, Lorraine leaned closer and closer to the Doctor, in an unmistakably threatening manner. "Strong," she said. "I'm stronger than I've ever been because I wake up every day with a grin of my face since I know that all of the crimes committed are being paid with their lives. If my son's death cannot be justified, then I'll settle with being aware that at least the other criminals are getting what they deserve. I'll die tonight happy knowing that humanity will burn."

"What about the innocents? Must they endure the pain as a result?"

"If I've learnt something in my seventy years, it's that there are no true innocents on this planet."

Disgusted by her words, the Doctor shook his head. "What about the children; the pure innocence of a new born baby?"

"These children's ancestors caused havoc in the war. They are raised in homes that are urging to rebel- it is all they know. They are taught to embrace their subconscious hatred toward those in power. The sooner the Daleks destroy this planet, the better."

The time lord glanced around the room at each individual. A mother feeding her one year old son strawberry yoghurt. A fifty year old man with a laptop, typing away at his keyboard frantically. An elderly couple, grinning with pure bliss at each other. Little did they know that if the Doctor did not intervene, every one of them would die as a consequence. With or without Lorraine's input, it was vital that the Doctor succeeded in his task. "I will not allow anybody to die."

Drained of his endless pleas, Lorraine simply stood, then began to put on her cream coat. "Have it your way, time lord. But I assure you that there is no hope for humanity anymore."

"If you are refusing to help your own kind, how different are you from the Daleks?"

Lorraine gave him a glare in response. "If he remains on this planet, my son's killer will die. It's not inhumane; it's justice."

Angered, the Doctor stood. "I will not let this planet for the sake of revenge. Vengeance gets you nowhere. All you do is end up purposeless, empty and alone."

"So be it," scowled Lorraine. With that, she headed towards the door.

Before Lorraine could take another step, the doors of the café burst open. A man in a red knit hat staggered in, almost falling flat on the floor. His features were dark and his stubble was greying. He looked around the room desperately until he made eye contact with the Doctor. His alert eyes shimmering in recognition, the man sped towards the time lord. "The girl," the man said, wheezing for breath. He gripped his shoulders in a stressed, almost threatening manner. "Where is she?"

"What are you talking about? What girl?" the Doctor replied.

"The girl… the blonde girl… She brought me back. She brought me back from the dead."

"What's this crazy old bat yammering on about?" Lorraine jumped in.

"No," the Doctor said, without taking his eyes off the man. "It's true. Rose- the woman who is going to lead the Daleks into battle- resurrected him. He was shot in the head, but she healed him."

"That's…" Lorraine paused as she substituted the word rubbish. "A miracle."

"I must thank her," said the man. "I must express my gratitude."

"I'm afraid Rose is rather busy at the moment, sir," smiled the Doctor. "Leading Daleks into war, and whatnot," he muttered.

"Words cannot describe how thankful I am. I will be eternally grateful for what she has done. From this day, I shall appreciate the gift of life more. Goodbye to the alcohol, oh yes, I'll be clean from now on!"

"That's excellent, my good man."

The man grinned at him proudly. "No more drinking, no more petty fights. A fresh start is what I have needed for a long time. Now is the perfect opportunity to begin."

"You'll never last," snarled Lorraine. The Doctor scowled at her.

"Oh, but I will! You damn well bet I will!" the man declared. He punched the air repeatedly in excitement. He cackled hysterically, then ran towards the door.

The laughing morphed into screams of agony when he dissolved into dust.

The entire café gasped. A cup had been dropped and smashed into pieces. A baby started to cry, and their mother comforted them, though she could not avert her eyes from the pile of dirt that had once been a man. The Doctor stared in horror at the sight. "Rose's powers are weakening," he exhaled.

A click of a gun loading distracted him. Everybody in the café ducked under the tables. "Like I said. He would never last."

The Doctor knew exactly who it was from the voice. Raising his hands in surrender, he slowly turned around to face them. "You don't have to do this."

Lorraine smirked at him. "Oh, but I do. After all, it's justice."

"Killing me won't bring back your son."

She laughed bitterly. "I thought you learnt from last time to ignore the sob stories."

"What do you mean by last time?"

"Christian was never real," she stated. The name held less emotional value than previously. "And neither was I."

Before the Doctor could say another word, Lorraine dropped her hands to her sides, and as if she were a mere image, faded away.


End file.
